The invention relates to a structure for detecting the temperature of a package having a substrate mounting a plurality of integrated circuit (IC) chips.
Generally, a data processor or similar electronic apparatus has a plurality of substrates each mounting a number of IC chips. The substrates are mounted on a rack and cooled forcibly by fans attached to the rack. With this kind of apparatus, it has been customary to sense the temperature of the exhaust stream continuously and, on the elevation of the temperature beyond a predetermined value, take a suitable measure against the damage to the IC chips, for instance, interruption of power supply to the apparatus.
Today, the density of heat generation in a rack is extremely high due to the large scale integration and dense arrangement of IC chips. With an apparatus of this kind, therefore, it is a common practice to use IC packages cooled by liquid. Specifically, a temperature sensor is provided in each of IC packages to sense the temperature thereof. When the temperature of an IC package exceeds a predetermined value, a protective measure such as the interruption of power supply is taken.
FIG. 1 shows a prior art structure for sensing a package temperature. As shown, an IC package 302 is mounted on a substrate 301 and formed with a narrow channel 303. A temperature sensor 304 is received in the channel 303 and connected to a flexible print board 305. The print board 305 is reinforced by a plate 307. A connector 306 is connected to the plate 307 for leading the output of the temperature sensor 304 to the outside of the package 302. The components 304 to 307 so far described constitute a subassembly, as shown in a perspective view in FIG. 2. A cooling plate 310 has an inlet 308 and an outlet 309 for a coolant and is fastened to the IC package 302 by screws 311. A coolant is circulated through the inlet 308 and the outlet 309 to cool the IC package 302. A cable connector 312 is connected to the connector 306. The output signal of the temperature sensor 304 is led out by the connector 306 and the cable connector 312 to monitor the temperature of the IC package 302.
The prior art structure described above has a disadvantage in that a part of the flexible print board 305, the plate 307 and the connector 306, which constitute a part of the signal path for leading out the sensor output, protrude from the IC package 302. Such a protuberance is apt to hit against various objects when the IC package 302 is mounted, dismounted or transported, damaging the structural components which form the signal path.
The IC package 302 is removed from the substrate 301 with the cable connector 312 being held in connection with the connector 306. This often damages the connector 312 as well as the components of the signal path. Further, there is a possibility that when the cold plate 310 is brought into engagement with the IC package 302 and the cable of the cable connector 312 is sandwiched therebetween, a cutting of the cable may result.